


This feels like falling in love

by my_healthy_obsessions



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Götzeus, I ship it so hard, Love, Love is in the Air, M/M, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 06:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2099346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_healthy_obsessions/pseuds/my_healthy_obsessions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mario tells Marco what he should have told him for a long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This feels like falling in love

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be awesome.  
> Title is from Ed Sheerans "Kiss me"  
> It's basically just fluff.

He was buzzed . Not ridiculously so, but they just won the World Cup final and he was the one who made the goal and he hasn't even realized it yet.

Someone, probably Mats, gives him another shot of clear liquid and he drowns it, coughing a bit after. He tries to make two steps and after realizing he could still walk, his feet carry him outside.

He ends up on a park bench nearby, still able to feel the bass in his bones. He takes out his phone, but there's no message from a certain someone, a certain best-friend. He's disappointed, but he thinks the other one is probably sleeping.

Still he types out a text to him. _"I missed you, you know.Winning is not the same without you."_

It's probably cheesy, but he blames it on the alcohol. He should be inside to celebrate more, but his own text made him think. How their friendship changed with the transfer, how he still thinks of him as his best friend, even though he knows the other one is so much more for him.

But he can't let that information slip, it would ruin their whole friendship. His phone buzzes with a new message. "Not asleep then", he thinks.

_"I know Sunny, I missed you too. It's quiet without you."_ His heart flutters as he reads the old nickname. Nobody else calls him that, this one is reserved for only one person on the planet. His favorite person.

And suddenly he wants to fly to Dortmund, to him. He looks through flights from Berlin to Dortmund at this late hour and luckily he finds one which goes of in just an hour. The taxi is called fast and in almost an bat of an eyelash he sits on the almost empty plane, headphones in his ear and Beyoncé blasting.

Then he begins to doubt. Maybe he was to fast, to impulsive. What if the other one doesn't want to see him, because he reminds him of _what could have been,if I hadn't hurt myself in the last game before the World Cup in Brazil_. As the plane begins to loose on height, he comes to the conclusion that even if the other one doesn't want to see him, it would be nice to spend some days in his old hometown.

He's out of the airport and in another taxi, giving the driver the address without thinking twice. And suddenly he's there, his missed one just hidden behind the walls of his apartment. He gets out of the car, paying the driver and walking to the entry of the apartment complex.

And now he's as nervous as he can get, they hadn't seen each other for months. But he still rings the doorbell and hopes for the best. The best would be for him, that the other one would open the damn door. He rings a second time and the buzzer goes off. ' _Thank god he's awake_ ', he thinks and almost sprints up the stairs to the second floor.

And than he sees him, hair all messed up, wearing shorts and a worn shirt, which probably was his one time.

He stands still and just stares for some moments, until Marco lifts an eyebrow and gives him his loopside smile.

_"What on earth are you doing here at 2am in the morning, when you should be in Berlin celebrating with the others?" "I needed to see you_ ",he blurts out, blushing as he realizes what he just said. Marcos eyes turn soft and he motions him to come inside.

He follows him to his couch and sits on it, Marco just on his right side _. "I'm sorry if I woke you up"._

_"No you're not and you don't need to be",_ Marco tells him with a smile. He looks on the ground for a second and mumbles " _No,I'm not"._

_"So, why are you here?"_ ,Marco asks.

"To...uhm...talk...maybe?",Mario asks, as if for permission to do so.

_"Then talk!",_ Marco says, making himself more comfortable.

And he's nervous again, because this could be it, heaven or hell.

_"I just...miss you so much, Munich is not the same, of course it's not, but it's not bad, it's just different but I don't have the feeling I fit just right, they are all nice people don't get me wrong, but we're just a team and outside of it we're ourself, not exactly strangers but not friends either and I miss that,I miss the other boys, I miss playing FIFA, I miss getting pizza with you, even though we shouldn't, I miss your voice in the locker rooms, our celebration if we score a goal together,_

_just...our friendship in general. And it's not just that, I miss your laugh, I miss your loopside grin, I miss your hugs..god I miss them so much and I miss getting butterflies in my tummy every time I see you, 'cause I've known for a long time that your not just my friend, but so much more. And if you tell me to fuck off and you want to never see me again, that's fine, I'd would hurt like hell but_....

He doesn't get the chance to make a full sentence, because Marcos lips are right there and they fit together almost instantly, like two puzzlepieces falling into place. Marcos hands sneak on his waist to pull him closer and he doesn't even fully register what's happening but he kisses back with all he has, to show Marco how serious he is.

They break apart for air, only to rest their foreheads together.

_"You're an idiot"_ , Marco tells him gently.

_"But you love me?"_ , Mario adds hopeful.

Marco pretends to think about it very hard and only stops after Mario hits him in the face with a pillow.

_"Yes, Yes okay, I do, I do!"_ ,he laughs.

_"Say it!"_ ,Mario demands.

"I love you, Sunny", Marco says in a soft voice.

" _Good_ ",Mario says, _"'cause I love you too."_

They seal their confessions with a soft kiss. Until Marco yawns him in the face.

" _Oh am I that boring to kiss?",_ Mario asks dryly.

_"No you're not, but you woke me up with your visit". "Wanna go to bed?"_ , Marco asks in a voice that's getting sleepier.

_"I'd love to"_ , Mario says, sleepiness creeping up on him as well," _but I don't have anything with me",_ he adds sheepishly.

" _You can wear something from me"_.

There's a sudden warmth in his chest, he loves the thought of wearing something that smells like Marco. He's given a oversized shirt, which his ridiculously huge on him, because Marco is still a few inches taller than him. It slides of his shoulder and shows off his collarbone.

Marco looks at him with such hunger in his eyes, that Mario looks on the ground, blushing.

" _You should wear my clothes more often",_ Marco tells him in a low voice.

They climb into bed after that, Marco on his back and Mario draped over his chest,hiding his face in Marcos neck.

" _Are we gonna make it?"_ ,Mario asks in a whisper.

_"Of course we are Sunny, don't worry"_ , Marco says and kisses him on the forehead.

And Mario believes him. At 3am in the morning, after they won the World Cup, he believes him.

Because they are meant to be.


End file.
